


Magic and Misadventures

by Emoslytherin04



Series: Magic and Magicians, the Chronicles of Calypso Marx [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Step into the world Of Magicians. Magic is infused in their every move, and they use it, they generate it without ever being aware.Meet Calypso and her friends, and follow her rise to a legendary life.Meet your next, pretty gay, chosen one.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Magic and Magicians, the Chronicles of Calypso Marx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110776





	1. Prologue

“ _ Five born _

_ Five directed _

_ To fight the sixth  _

_ Their fates connected. _ ”

- _ The Prophecies of Ebeneza Nicodemus Moonsigner _


	2. Without me as your chauffeur, how would you get around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step into the world Of Magicians. Magic is infused in their every move, and they use it, they generate it without ever being aware.  
> Meet Calypso and her friends, and follow her rise to a legendary life.  
> Meet your next, pretty gay, chosen one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//  
> Slight panic attack. (you'll see those a lot in my writing smh)

I sat at my desk, fast asleep. I loosely grasped my wand in one hand, my other hand rested on page 197 of my notebook and my laptop blinked occasionally. I was only halfway done when I fell asleep. There was a loud knocking at the door and I shot awake.

“Huh? Wha-” I rubbed the drool from my face.

“Cal!” A voice called from the other side of the door

“Ada?” I muttered groggily.

“Get up!” The voice called again, “you promised we’d go to the mall today!”

“I’m up I’m up,” I stretched and looked at my clothes, a sanders sides t-shirt and jack skellington pajama pants, “Oh, uh,  _ company’s coming, _ ” I said before standing up. I waved my wand in the air and my items neatly arranged themselves in my backpack. I pulled on my favourite t-shirt and black leggings before slinging on my white team-captain jacket which had my number on the back in fuschia. I slammed the laptop shut and grabbed my phone. I flung the door open and My friend, Ada Helyx, stood in the doorway.

“Good Morning, sleepyhead, studying again?” Ada asked amusedly.

“Yeah,” I chuckled, “Sorry, so what’s the plan for this week?”

“Well we only have one more week of vacation left, then it’s back to school,” Ada said, “So we’re going back-to-school shopping!”

“Don’t forget in-person assignment day is the day after tomorrow,” I stated and Ada sighed.

“Don’t remind me,” she crossed her arms, “if I get anyone other than you i'm going to be sad,” she pouted. 

“I can’t believe you stayed on campus with me this summer,” I said, fixing the clips in my short red hair. Ada laughed and rolled her eyes. I locked my dorm door and started walking with my friend to the parking lot.

Ada and I had known each other throughout education, from elementary to now our second year at our school; Montague Magical Academy. Ada was 16, with shoulder-length straight brown hair that was currently dyed a cotton candy pink, which contrasted nicely with her cinnamon coloured skin. Her eyes were the telltale kaleidoscope colours of a witch, but more on the brown spectrum. She was 5’7” and was a heavier set female, although she preferred to say she was ‘chunky like peanut butter, and everyone likes peanut butter.’ I was 16 with very short blood red hair, green multi-colored eyes and tanned skin. I was short, only 4’11”, but made an effort to make up for that with magical abilities and skills on the field. 

“Gotta do whatcha can for your friend,” Ada laughed, “So, what’s changed in the life of Cal Marx since yesterday?”

“I mean everything I haven’t finished studying” I said, twisting my fidget ring restlessly.

“Chill out, Cal, we’re just going to the mall, not on some super important journey that is being made into a book or anything,” Ada smiled and I shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess,” I sighed again and unlocked the car, “Let’s go then,”

“There we go,” Ada said, getting in the car, “stop being so worried over everything! We’re 16, these are supposed to be the best years of our lives!”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” I got in the driver's seat, “It feels like if we don’t get it right now, we’re never going to succeed or have a regular life. What if I don’t get good grades now? Will I never get into a good university and major in Combative Magicks? Will I never meet the person of my dreams because I’ll be stuck on the streets? Will my Mom ever accept me if I fail? Wha-”

“Cal!” Ada put her hand on my arm, “you’re spiralling,”

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly and started my car, “I just don’t see how you are so positive about this, we’re literally holding our entire futures in our hands, and you’re saying these are the best years of our lives,”

“They are though, Cal, we just have to look at them with joy and excitement,” Ada smiled at her friend as I guided the car to the road and started driving, “Is Artemis coming too?”

“I don’t know, Ada, you ask her,” I said, focused on the road, “I’m driving,”

“Okay, here,” Ada plugged the USB cord to her iphone and swiped around, calling their friend.

“Hello?” Artemis asked, “Ada?”

“Hey artemis, we’re heading to the mall, do you want to come?”

“I guess I can, have you asked Remus if he’s going yet?” Artemis asked.

“Nah, that jellybean is probably still asleep,” Ada said.

“Pfft,” I laughed, “He’s more than likely still playing minecraft,”

“I’ll call him and get you the answer by the time you get here,” Artemis said, and she yawned, “How far out are you guys?”

“We’re turning into your apartment complex right now,” Ada answered.

“See you soon?” I asked as I pulled into the turn lane.

“I’m heading onto the front step as we speak,” Artemis stated and hung up. 

Five minutes later, I pulled up in front of the sidewalk and a tired looking girl opened the backdoor and crawled in. Her blackish purple eyes looked over at me and she nodded her head in a ‘sup gesture, yawning again.

“Hey Artemis,” Ada smiled as we greeted her. Artemis smiled slightly.

“Sup” was all she said in reply. Artemis was 17 and 5’’8”, with chin length purple hair with a black dyed undercut. She wore a faded black MCR t shirt, dark grey hoodie, black ripped jeans, and a cynical smile. Without blinking, Ada reached into the floorboard and handed Artemis her purse. Artemis waited for me to start driving before she pulled makeup out of Ada’s purse and got to work. She yawned again.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” I asked.

“Yes,” Artemis yawned again, “As a matter of fact, I did,”

“How long?” Ada asked dryly as she watched Artemis apply dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

“Eight minutes,” Artemis waved her mascara wand vaguely, “Not consecutively but you’re not even that blurry, so I’m fine. Can we get coffee?” Artemis finished her mascara as the two females in the front sighed.

“Can you try and have better self care, please?” I pleaded.

“Maybe later,” Artemis applied black lipstick before continuing, “But not right now,” she shot me a wink and a smirk.

“What about remus?” Ada sighed, “Are we picking up our beloved nerd?”

“Yeah, he’s going to meet us at Rembrandt Centre,” Artemis said pulling her phone out of her pocket, “He’s going to give driving a try,”

“He doesn’t even have his license, Artemis, what’s he going to do, Conjure one?”

“Fine,” Artemis chuckled dryly, “Yeah we’re picking him up,”

“You’re terrible,” I sighed.

“hey siri,” Ada said, “call soft nerd,”

“Calling Soft Nerd,” an australian man said, and I shot ada an amused look, “What happened to british lady siri?”

“She got annoying,” Ada shrugged, “Plus one of you with a fake british accent is enough,”

“I think british accents like the one Cal can do are hot,” Artemis shrugged, “Non-american accents are sexy,”

“I-” I stammered, “Be quiet,”

“I never said you were sexy, just vaguely said your faux accent was sexy,” Artemis shrugged.

“I don’t even want to know,” Remus said from the speakers and Ada laughed, “You guys are on your way?”

“Yeah, sorry, We’re here,” I said and hung up. Remus stepped out of his house, locking the door and waving. Remus was the oldest of the group at 18, and was in his 4th year at Montague. He was 6’0” and lanky, like his legs and arms were too long for his body. He had a round face with almond shaped blue eyes, and short, fluffy black hair. He wore large round glasses that made his eyes seem a little too large for his face, and a black and white button up with black jeans and vans. He slid into the backseat and smiled at Ada and I, ignoring the female to his left. 

“Hey everyone! Sorry, I was working on my newest project when you guys pulled up so I didn’t see you,” He laughed and I smiled.

“It's fine, What are you working on?” I said, waving to his mother as she stood in the window. She grinned brightly and waved back.

“Translation of The Book Of Prophecies, and understanding my latest vision,” Remus looked a little put off when he said this, but I didn't want to press for details while everyone was around. Last time Remus had been put off by a vision, my old car had been completely totalled by someone who borrowed it. I had let someone I knew use it, and lo and behold the next day, my old teammate called to tell me she’d accidentally crashed it.

“Ooh! Fancy!” Ada smiled. I gently pressed the gas, then let the car idle through the streets of his suburban neighbourhood. I paused occasionally to allow children to cross in front of me.

“Vision my ass,” 

“So how are you guys?” Remus brushed her off, ignoring her comment.

“Not bad,” Ada replied, “Artemis was causing gay panic at the drivers seat earlier,”

“No she was not!” I protested and Remus laughed, “She’s just… confusing, that’s all!”

“Well  _ she _ is still here and would very much like to be acknowledged as such,” Artemis grouched from the back.

“Hello to you too, Artemis,” remus said and artemis rolled her eyes.

“When are you going to actually get your license?” She asked

“When you decide to stop mooching off of everyone else and do things yourself,” Remus snapped back.

“At least I don’t live with my parents at 18,”

“At least I don’t live with my insufferable twin!”

“At least I talk to  _ my _ siblings,”

“Hey, we all mooch off of Cal, so the only one who can complain here is her,” Ada said, “okay?”

“Fine,” Artemis sighed.

“That’s a valid point,” Remus shrugged, “So, what’s the plan?”

“Hot topic,” The three females said in unison and Remus sighed.

“But we  _ always _ go to hot topic!” Remus protested

“He’s right,” I said, “Guess some things never change!”

“Haha, nerd,” Artemis smirked, “he’s probably rather sit in staples for an hour”

“I love staples!” I said and Artemis sighed.

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I feed you, take you places, and you love me,” I smirked as I pulled onto the highway.

“Ehhhhhh,”

“Awww come on,” I pouted, searching for headway into a new convo. I thought of something and then grinned “let’s all admit it, we love each other!”

Artemis pulled a face.

“Yeah, I love you guys,” Remus laughed and grinned. I smiled back and looked to ada.

“Y’all are the best, of course I love ya,” Ada smiled widely.

“Can it just be like… an unsaid thing?”

“Are you implying that you love us?” I laughed and Artemis blushed.

“No, I just think it’s stupid to say,”

“Awwww look, she’s blushing!” Ada laughed and Artemis grumbled out something profane that made Remus go red.

“Artemis!” I exclaimed, “Language!”

“English,” Artemis replied coolly.

“No- I-” I gave up with a sigh, “You’re the worst,”

“Yet you still love me,” Artemis smirked and pulled out her phone, clad in a case that made Remus gasp.

“Hey! Look Ada! I told you she liked it!” he pointed to it.

“What, really?” Ada whipped around and noticed the case, being held by a confused Artemis, “Oh My Montague! You’re using the case!”

“You mean  _ the _ case?” I asked incredulously.

“Yeah! The one Remus got her!”

“Awwwwwwwwww Artemis  _ does _ like him!”

“No, I just like Sanders Sides, and Remus Sanders is a Chaotic God,” Artemis said defensively as I exited the highway, “he just got me exactly what I asked for, and I’m not going to throw free stuff aside just because the person who gave it to me isn’t my favourite person ever,” she sneered, “he probably just got it because he shares a name with the character. I bet he doesn't even watch Sanders Sides”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about me,” Remus said dryly and Ada laughed.

“Ladies, Lords, and Nonbinary royalty, this is your captain speaking.” I interrupted before things got worse, as they always did, “ We have arrived at the outlet mall, and are about to park. Please get all of your things together and return any borrowed purses and/or makeup,” I smiled as Artemis handed Ada her purse, “If you see a spot, please bring it to my attention, so that I can park,”

“Challenge accepted,” Ada said, and Artemis smirked.

“You are going down,” Artemis said as she rolled down her window and started scanning the parking lot.

“Oh yeah, well-” Ada began

“Found one!” Remus leaned over my shoulder and I smiled, “Right there,” I pulled into the spot and artemis rolled her eyes,

“Tryhard,” she muttered

“Wannabe,” Remus said back, not even looking at her as he opened his door.

“Nerd,” she raised her voice as she got out so he could hear her

“Emo Nightmare,” He replied as Ada and I watched with amusement.

“Teacher’s pet,”

“Gerard no-way,”

“You dress like a great value composition notebook”

“At least I don’t shop in the clearance section of hot topic,” Remus replied saucily

“Ladies, Ladies, you’re both walking Pinterest boards, so shut it,” Ada finally sighed as I stood from where I’d been leaning against my car hood, rummaging in my pocket to retrieve my wallet and handing Artemis some hot cash.

“At least I have fashion sense,” Remus muttered and Artemis gasped

“How dare you!” Artemis exclaimed, “I-”

“Artemis,” I said, sighing, “You’re acting like a 3 year old,”

“He just insulted my fashion!”

“I never said he was doing any better,” I turned my Mom-look on Remus who rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’m sorry,”

“Artemis?”

“I’m kind of somewhat sorry, I guess,” she muttered and I smiled.

“Perfect! Now, let's go shopping!”


	3. I promise you I'm not gay. I'm pretty sure, at least.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignment day is upon us. While Calypso and the gang prepare to meet their roommates, something else is brewing within their friendship. Also, a new friend arrives. Oh yeah, Remus and Artemis fight but that's normal.

I bit my lip as I walked towards the auditorium. Ada walked beside me, talking endlessly about something to do with her newest fire potion, but I couldn’t hear her. 

“Hey, Artemis!” Ada waved and I perked up. Artemis walked over, fidgeting with her year 3 uniform. She was in one division this year, necromancy, and had to wear a dark grey band on her wrist along with a version of the school uniform. The uniform consisted of a skirt or shorts, combat boots, and a polo shirt with the school’s logo on the upper left breast pocket. Artemis wore her jacket and had her phone in one hand, typing rapidly. Artemis wore charcoal grey boots with beaten pink and white laces, the colours the customary signifier of second-years

I wore a black year 2 uniform. I specialised in Combat Magics, so my left band colour was bright green, but I also took Advanced Incantations, so the right band was black with horizontal gold stripes along the bottom. my boots had laces in the school colours, pink and white, and my boots were black, signifying my 2nd-year status. 

“Hey! Wait up!” a voice called and Artemis groaned.

“Maybe if we ignore him he’ll go away,” she muttered and I rolled my eyes,

“Stop being so mean to him! He has the same name as your favourite character for Mont’s sake!” Remus finally parted the crowd, pushing his glasses up.

“Jeez, all of these people, everywhere!” He smiled, clad in the light grey for 4th year and the bright blue band for the astrology division. He wore a white band as well, signifying his involvement in the emotions and love division as a secondary subject. He looked Artemis up and down and raised an eyebrow, “Only going with one division this year, Artemis?”

“Hey, I’m working with what I have,”

“The shared brain cell between you and your brother?”

“Bring my brother into this, and I’ll bring your ass 6 feet under,” Artemis growled, 

“Oh calm down, my chemically imbalanced romance,” Remus said, smirking.

“Okay!” I stepped between the two while Ada practically dragged a seething Artemis away, 

“How dare you use the words of roman to insult me!”

“Artemis, chill,” I said and Artemis shot a death look to Remus before turning to look at me.

“Where is your brother, by the way?” Ada asked

“Afton is coming,” Artemis sighed, “But he likes to take his sweet time,”

“Did he just get back this morning?” Remus asked

“Yeah,” Artemis rolled her eyes, “He’s lucky I love him or else he’d owe me an entire summer’s worth of rent,”

“He Materialised overnight?” Remus asked, tilting his head to the side, “Won’t he be exhausted?” 

“Knowing him, he’s probably going to pound a few RedBulls before he meets up with us,” I laughed

“Oh, he’s going to acknowledge our existence this year?” Ada grumbled, gesturing to herself and Remus.

“Yeah… Sorry about that,” Artemis rubbed her neck, “He just was trying the whole emo-kid vibe I’ve got and it included ignoring literally everyone.”

“Not everyone!” someone said and I grinned, “Also I’ve still got the emo vibe!”

“Do I hear an annoyance?” I turned to see Afton, rushing over to hug him

“Maybe,” He laughed, hugging me tightly. Afton was about the same height as Remus, and looked so much like Artemis the two would switch places in middle school. The only difference now, aside from his reddish eyes, was hiss newly dyed stark blue hair, which fell in spiky tufts across his forehead. He was lean but muscular and wore the same green colour band of the Combat Magic division i was in, with a black band with gold stripes for spells and purple as a third band.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here!” I laughed again and finally let go.

“Well I actually kind of like you, so I don’t think I’d miss today, even if it is optional,” Afton ruffled my hair and Im sure I looked like I might cry

“Oh no, here come the waterworks,” Artemis smiled amusedly

“Hey! I just really,” I sniffed, “Really missed my friend,” Afton laughed and hugged me again

“Jeez, next time you’ll just have to get your Materializations license so you can come with me,” I smirked and punched his arm.

“You say that as if I don’t do anything, yet you don’t have your driver’s license, and you live with your sister!”

“Hey! I’m sorry I don't see the school dorms as enjoyable”

“That doesn't explain why I’m more successful at life than you,”

“Okay you two lovebirds, let’s go!” Ada said, waving for them to come

“What? No!” I exclaimed, “I’m too- just no!”

“Whatever, c'mon you guys, before the first years try and take our seats,” Remus gestured to the gaggle of pink-clad kids looking nervously around and I sighed, “its that or the 5th years try to think they’re better than the entourage of the school’s star,” he gestured to me, and I shook my head

“Just because I’m the captain of the Popo team doesn’t mean I’m the star of the school,” I said

“Hey! There’s my Star!” I turned to see the Popo coach, Coach Aiden. Ada burst out laughing and Remus scoffed. He grinned and I smiled slightly, “You ready for tryouts next week? I’m going to put the newbies through the wringer!”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Coach,” I waved to him as he walked off. Artemis scoffed, “What?”

“You’re totally the school’s golden student. You’re the amity of Montague!”

“Ohhhhh she’s right!” Ada laughed and I shot her a deathly look

“I bet you’re secretly gay too,” Artemis shot me a smirk and I shook my head

“No, I- Just no I’m not,” I said and Afton looked at his sister, shaking his head.

“Exactly what I would say if I was in your position,” Artemis pointed to her lesbian pride pin and Afton sighed

“Artemis just leave her alone,” He put his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, she’ll come out in her own time,” Remus said and I looked at my friends, annoyed.

“Can you just leave that subject be?”

“Aww see? She is gay!”

“Shhhhhhh,” I muttered, looking around.

___

“I can’t believe you’re saying this,” I muttered, “I’m,” I sighed and rubbed my temples, “I need to walk away for now,” I took a breath, spun on one heel and angrily walked away.

“Woah, sensitive much?” Artemis muttered and Afton shook his head,

“Why’d you press the issue?” he asked

“Because I’m tired of her being unhappy, Afton, I know she is,”

“Maybe she has so much pressure on her to be perfect that she can’t be happy here, Artemis, have you ever considered that?”

“Yes, actually I have! That’s why I’ve been working so hard to get her to realise it’s okay to be gay!”

“You’re not listening, so I’m going to stop talking,” Afton said and took off after I, weaving through the hallway.

“Ugh!” Artemis groaned and Ada and Remus stared awkwardly at her, “Come on, I have a feeling that we’re sitting alone today,”

“Cal!” Afton caught up to the agitated teen and I turned to look at him, upset.

“What, Afton?”

“Hey, calm down,” he said, slowing his pace to walk with me, “you’re getting worked up over nothing,”

“It doesn’t feel like nothing,” I muttered.

“If you know you’re straight, then why do you let their jokes agitate you?”

“Because I don’t need people hearing those jokes and taking them for truth,” I sighed, “You of all people should know the amount of pressure put on me by everyone to be perfect. From my Mom to Coach Aiden, there are so many people to impress”

“Yeah I know,” Afton rested an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him, “But you also have to remember that you can ask for help, Cal” I went silent as they walked into the auditorium and I grabbed the seat in the front row labelled for the team captain. Afton was co-captain so he automatically got to sit next to me. I set my backpack on the floor and pulled out my phone. There was a text from Ada, asking if I was okay. I replied  _ I’m fine _ , then turned my phone off and waved at some of my teammates who came to sit in the spots that were usually taken by Artemis, Ada, and Remus. 

I sighed, putting on an easygoing, slightly mischievous smile, and greeted my teammates as they came to sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Chapter two up already? What type of precedent am I setting?   
> Don't expect this to happen often ;p


End file.
